Heart~to~Heart Pretty Cure
Heart~to~Heart Pretty Cure is a fanseries created by MonoTheMonochrome. It features a love, heaven and angel motif and has themes of life-and-death, family and love of all kinds, although familial love is the central focus. While the exact number of episodes is unknown, it will have one movie. (Mono doesn't mind if people correct grammar mistakes, formatting issues etc. on this page. Comments, thoughts, discussions, theories, worries and critiques are also welcomed with open arms!) Plot Normally when someone passes away, they are able to rest in complete peace and eventually be reincarnated as a new person after a long rest. But for some this is not the case. Some people leave the living world with intense feelings of regret, sadness, wrath or plain unfulfillment. Their inability to completely let go of their previous life causes them to linger in the afterlife and thus being unable to move on. All of these lost spirits are taken in by Hera, the ruler of Afterworld. A world created as a shelter for those spirits until they are able to move on and be reincarnated. Filled with misfits and sinners alike, it’s needless to say it isn’t the safe haven Hera wants it to be. Everything especially goes awry when a certain spirit, Junko, ends up unleashing the powers of a demonic entity, Thanatos. In a chain of events, trouble starts to arise in the world of the living as monsters feeding on despair, the Kowareta, appear. As a last resort, Hera choses three spirits from the Afterworld, Ema, Madoka and Taeko, to put a stop to the villain’s doings. Promising they’ll be granted peace and rest if they succeed. All three, for their own reasons, eagerly agree to help and become legendary guardians Precure and prevent disaster from happening. But everything turns out to be a lot harder than they imagined. Between having to pretend to be a family, nosy neighbours and fighting corrupted spirits. All while being weighed down by the ghosts of their pasts. Characters Pretty Cure thumbEma Amano / Cure Tenero Voiced By: Chiaki Takahashi Intro: "The pink heart beats with kindness! Gentle love, Cure Tenero!" Attacks: Tender Kiss, Floral Storm, Big Bouquet Blossom Sub Attacks: ''' Carnation Cura, Iris Inferno, Daffodil Dynamite, Rose Radiance '''Weapon: Beautiful Bouquet Theme Colors: Pink Aged 43. As the appointed ‘leader’ and ‘mother’ of the group, Ema tries to be the responsible one. But this doesn’t always work out as well as she would like due her perfectionistic and slightly short-tempered attitude, which she desperately tries to hide. While mostly polite and gentle, Ema can be somewhat strict and has the tendency to baby people, especially Madoka and Taeko. Ema is also incredibly old-fashioned (but don’t tell her that!) and desperately tries to be ‘hip’ and ‘cool’, but this always falls flat in her face. thumbMadoka Amano / Cure Charm Voiced By: Mai Nakahara Intro: "The blue heart beats with purity! Sincere love, Cure Charm!" Attacks: Charming Kiss, Prism Shot, Omega Opal Overdrive Sub Attacks: ''' Garnet Guard, Peridot Prayer, Diamond Downpour, Azurite Ascension '''Weapon: Angelic (Bow &) Arrow Theme Colors: Blue & Pink Aged 18. The life of the party wherever she goes. Madoka is a perky and lively teen with a love for fashion and sweets (especially chocolate). While generally peppy and friendly, she isn’t afraid to get nasty when the moment calls for it. Madoka is quite emotional and expressive when it comes to voicing her feelings and opinions. She’s brutally honest to a fault and absolutely loathes being lied to. She also tends to give others silly nicknames (such as “Goldilocks” for Mao, "Lovey Dovey" for Lovey or “Junk-O” for Junko). thumbTaeko Amano / Cure Bliss Voiced By: Aoi Yuuki Intro: "The purple heart beats with hope! Innocent love, Cure Bliss!" Attacks: Blissful Kiss, Salve Symphony, Feather Fantasia Finale Sub Attacks: ''' Chorus Crash, Bravura Blessing, Melisma Mirage, Serenade Stun '''Weapon: Harmony Harp Theme Colors: Purple & Pink Aged 16. The youngest of the group. Despite life (and afterlife) not being kind to her, Taeko’s as tough as they come and always gets through hard times with a genuine smile. While slightly naive and simple-minded, it’s almost impossible to bring Taeko down. She’s optimistic and considers pretty much everyone to be her friend, and thus treats everyone with the same amount of respect and kindness. But sometimes has trouble seeing eye to eye with others due her innocent and somewhat ignorant view, and being a bit of a goody-goody at times. Allies Lovey Voiced By: Mai Kadowaki A white and pink dove sent by Hera to guide the Precure. Originally created by Hera to help her watch over Afterworld, Lovey takes her duty completely serious and is extremely loyal to Hera. Despite her soft voice and gentle looks, she’s incredibly short tempered and not afraid to call people out on their idiocy. But underneath her somewhat rough exterior lies a kind heart who only wants the best for her beloved ones. She seems to have a connection with Junko. Lovey ends her sentences with ‘’~rabu’’. Mao Tendo Voiced By: Yoko Hikasa Aged 22. The girls’ neighbour who quickly discover their secret. Mao is generally a social, outgoing and friendly woman with a "my pace"-attitude. While she does seem to have a lot of part-time jobs, she’s actually very lax and goes through life without any care in the world. Mao really doesn't care what other people think of her and just does her own thing, in her own way and at her own pace. Mao's fatal flaw is her curiousity, she despises being left out, and has a tendency to butt her nose in other people's bussiness Villains Junko Hazama Voiced By: The primary villain of the story. A spirit who, for unknown reasons, unleashed Thanatos from its prison and is currently using its powers. Which quickly proves to have some negative side effects on her, both mentally and physically. Junko... is quite hard to describe. She seems to be a bitter, somewhat distant spirit who’s entirely unwilling to open up to others. It quickly becomes clear that Junko’s incredibly indecisive and abrupt. Her stubborn personality and inexplicable mood swings, all combined with her having Thanatos' powers, makes her an unpredictable and difficult opponent to the Cures. She seems to have known both Lovey and Cure Promise, with the latter being a very touchy subject. Eros Voiced By: A playful, easy-going yet mysterious boy who never takes anything serious and is without a care in the world. He has a natural talent for enraging and irritating people, as he seems to know precisely which buttons to press. His origins, nor his relationship with Junko isn’t all that clear. While he does follow her orders and even calls her "Boss", aside from that he doesn’t really seems all that respectful and won’t hesitate to tease her mercilessly. He loves sweets and also has a habit of calling everyone his “pal”. Thanatos The main villain. A malicious and mysterious entity of corrupted love. Currently weak and without a form, Junko is seemingly using its powers to collect despair until it gets a definite form. Kowareta The Monsters-of-the-day. Created by tainting people's’ (or any living thing) hearts and harvesting heartbreak, despair or other negative emotions. Which Junko and Eros plan to use to fully revive Thanatos. To purify them is kissing the broken heart on their forehead. Others Ritsu Hibiki A young musician who recently became famous and is part of the heavy-metal band; Me2U. Madoka is a huge fan of her. Kii & Sayuri Yoshioka An elderly Couple who own Dear Petal and rivals with Gen, the owner of Harumi's Garden. They're always seen together and are very lovey-dovey, often stopping what they're doing for some sweet words, hugs or kisses. Gen Kusakabe A Stern father and owner of Harumi's Garden, which he named after his late wife. Itsuki Kusakabe Gen's rebellious, teenage son and a classmate of Madoka and Taeko. Inori ' Owner of the ''Heaven's Bell gift shop and very mysterious, with a love for fortune reading. They claim to be psychic and seem to know that the girls are not entirely human. Afterworld '''Hera A god-like deity and creator, and ruler, of the Afterworld. Offering a place for lost spirits to stay until they can move on. Has an affinity for birds and most of her familiars are birds, including Lovey. Cure Promise Voiced By: ?? Intro: Attacks: Promising Kiss, Love Link Weapon: Wonder Whip Theme Color: Gold An elusive, older Cure who used to watch over Afterworld for Hera before the current group. Due there not being any treats around by the time she was active, most of her duties involved keeping peace between spirits and searching for lost spirits, and guiding them to the Afterworld. Her current whereabouts are unknown, though Lovey seems to know more about her, and what happened to her. Junko also seems to have known her personally. Items Lovely Locket The transformation device. A small, heart-shaped locket with a tiny key attached to it. Turns into a charm that hangs from the Cures' belts. Along with a small, golden key. To transform they have to insert the key in the locket and yell: "Unlock my heart!" Holy Treasures The Cures' weapons they gain early on. Originally normal (but special, to the Cures) objects transformed into a magical item/weapon by the power of love. * Beautiful Bouquet: Cure Tenero's Treasure. It's a small wand with the top resembling a bouquet. Originally a ring she got from a special person, long ago. * Angelic (Bow and) Arrow: Cure Charm's Treasure. A bow with a row of gemstones engraved in it. Originally a pair of blue earrings. * Harmony Harp: Cure Bliss's Treasure. A small harp with decorated with music notes. Originally a simple hairpin. * Wonder Whip: Cure Promise's Treasure. Sacred Shards Every once in a while, after a Kowareta is defeated it leaves a tiny pin-like decoration that the Cures can insert into their weapons to use more attacks. The ones meant for Cure Tenero's Beautiful Bouquet resemble various flowers, the ones for Cure Charm's Angelic Bow and Arrow are gemstones and the ones for Cure Bliss' Harmony Harp resemble music notes. Locations Aida City The pimary setting of the series and a city with many tourist attractions. It's a popular place for young couples to visit. * Momoe Junior High School: The school which Madoka and Taeko start attending early in the story. Back when she was younger, Mao attented this school too but dropped out. * Aida Music Theatre: A music venue often used to host concerts, theatrical plays and even filmings. * Lovely Mall: A big, indoor mall with a huge variety of shops. * Angel Drop Cafe: A well-known Cafe best known for its delicious sweets and adorable angel-themed menus. * Fountain Park: A big park with many areas and a popular meeting spot for couples. Its main charm-point are the many types of fountains all over the park. Many events are hosted here too, like water shows, performances and parties. * Dear Petal: A flower shop nearby the entrance of Fountain Park and next to rival flower shop Harumi's Garden. * Harumi's Garden: Another flower shop near the entrance of Fountain Park and a rival of Dear Petal. * Tokimeki Theme Park: A theme-park next to Fountain Park. Originally a playground in the park but has grown into an actual (though still very small) theme park during the last few years. * Heaven's Bell: A rather small and quaint gift shop with very cheap prices. You can also get your fortune read if you buy something. Afterworld A world of magical nature, existing between the plane between living and death. Created by deity Hera as some sort of shelter for lost spirits, who haven't been able to move on and linger in the afterlife. Movie Heart~to~Heart Pretty Cure The Movie: Guardian of the Enchanted Forest! Takes place mid-series. The group decide to take a camping trip but, before even arriving at the camp, they somehow end up lost in a magical forest. If the girls want to return to their world they have to find seven small butterflies and summon the Guardian of the forest, the Rainbow Butterfly. But turns out a mysterious boy is also collecting the fragments, but for drastically different and ill-intended reasons. During the final fight, the Cures gain a movie-exclusive powerup; Papillon Form. Trivia *All pictures were created with Kisekae. But proceed with caution, the site is Not Safe For Work. *All three main characters have died prior the start of the story, and are "revived" by Hera when they accept to become Precures. They are forced to take on a different surname and, with some magical interference from Hera, nobody is be able to see their true identities. This gets especially awkward when the girls meet people they knew when they were alive. *All the Cures have Pink as a sub-color, although in different shades. *The Weapons of the Cures' (including Cure Promise) are slightly based on the Something Four Rhyme, four things which a bride should wear to get good luck. Ema's ring represents Something Old, Madoka's earrings are Something Blue, Taeko's hairpin is Something New and Cure Promise fills in the Something Borrowed part with her yet to be revealed item. Category:Mono's fanseries Category:Fan Series Category:Love Themed Series Category:Angels Themed Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime